The Past
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: [Oneshot].. Shion [says to herself] I would do anything, give up anything, to go back to the days before we worried about the everyday things.


-1The Past

Summary…..

Shion- I would do anything, give up anything, to go back to the days before we worried about everything, like work and relationships.

Shion goes through some old things in her room and she begins to remember the Golden Years in her life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga, Namco does.

"Are you sure your going to be alright? I don't have to go on this mission you know," Jin stated. Shion pouted at the remark.

"No, you need some work, and some decent money to restore this place or something," Jin laughed.

"Good bye Sis, ill see you in a month." And with that, Jin left in the Taxi to the Government Offices to find Helmer.

"Alright Shion, what should we do?" Shion asked herself. She breathed in and walked back inside. She drifted over to Jin's room, peered inside, gawked at how clean it was, and she walked over to her room. Boxes were scattered everywhere containing things she didn't even remember. A note was on one of the biggest boxes.

"Shion, if you could go through these boxes and get rid of the things you don't want, that would be wonderful, I need the boxes for other things."

Shion sighed, sat down, and began to rummage through the things.

"I remember this," Shion laughed as she read a note that she wrote while she was on the phone with a friend. They were talking about what they wanted to take to the Mall. She must have been in first grade. The list proved it.

"Two Bunnie Items, fifteen Gs, Lip Gloss, make up," Shion giggled. She put the list down and began to look at some other things.

"High School Grad pic," Shion smiled as she fingered the small image of her and her friends, before they separated. Shion couldn't even remember everyone's names. She put the picture with her list and she began making a pile of keeps and throw aways. Ironically the only thing she threw away was an old text book that they made the students use when she was in Kindergarten. It was filled with pictures of things that were on Lost Jerusalem.

"Look at this," Shion murmured. She was holding a picture of a very young her and a very young Kevin. They had first met in Collage when Shion was training in the Engineer Field. She was on Campus and she fell down a flight of stairs. A boy had came to help her, and it was Kevin. The two became fast friends, what sharing the same profession, even though Kevin was a year or two above her. It wasn't until the two reunited at Vector when they fell in love. She found her High School, Middle School and Elementary Year Books, all things she remember very well trying to find fourteen years ago in their old home. The Memory came back fast and it began to replay in her mind.

"**Jin! Where were you!" Little Shion yelled pounding her fists into the Younger Jin's stomach. She didn't even notice the gash that was there from his past fight with Margulis. **

"**I was busy." Jin replied. **

"**Mom and Dad are dead! The Realians….they went out of control….the song…..it scared me Jin!" **

"**You heard it to?" Jin asked. Little Shion nodded.**

"**We need to get out of here before this place collapses. Lets hurry home and get what we can, this is urgent. Ill explain later." With Jin still in his Military Suit and sword, the two made it back to their apartment.**

"**Hurry, grab everything you can take Shion!" Jin yelled grabbing a duffel bag. Little Shion got her biggest Bunnie Bag, and filled it with everything she cared about. Pictures with friends, pictures of her now dead parents and anything else that she wanted that would fit. The ground began to shake and things weren't going so well. **

"**I wonder if they found the U.R.T.Vs," Jin asked himself as him and little Shion ran outside the apartment, which collapsed. Jin saw the E.S Asher about to take off, but with him being able to carry Shion he made it to the E.S Asher.**

"**Jin?" Canaan asked surprised. He looked down at the little girl.**

"**Need a ride?" chaos asked. Jin wasn't sure if he should go on the E.S Asher, or try and find someplace else to get out of that horrid planet. **

"**if there no room, do you know of a place we can go to get out of here?' **

"**Sorry, we cant think of anything that will take you out of here, everything's being destroyed as we speak!" chaos yelled.**

"**There's room in storage," Canaan suggested. Jin, carrying Little Shion, jumped onto the E.S Asher and into the Storage. The E.S Asher jumped into the air and started its flying mechanism. Because Shion wasn't used to the movements of the E.Ss, she passed out and that was all she could remember. **

"Jin never did tell me what exactly happened that day," Shion sighed. She was sure that she got onto a big Mech but she couldn't remember what it looked like. Shion sorted out the rest of the box and the other ones, finding things that triggered happy and sad memories for her. Espically of an old Japanese fan that she found.

"**Here Shion, I want you to have this," Shion's Mother said handing Little Shion the Fan.**

"**What is it?" Shion asked examining it.**

"**Its an old Japanese fan. My Mother gave it to me, and we pass it down in the Family. I wanted to give this to you, because of the Flower." Shion looked at the crumpled piece of whatever it was. **

"**Flower, where?" Shion asked. She handed the Fan over to her Mother, who sat u in her Hospital Bed and opened the fan for Shion to see. **

"**Oh Mommy, its beautiful!" Shion exclaimed. She took the fan and admired its amazing beauty. **

"**Im glad you like it Shion. I love you."**

"**I love you to Mommy!" **

That Memory was one that brought tears to Shion's eyes.

"What I wouldn't give, what I wouldn't do to have my Mother still alive, to not have witnessed cantles deaths, for everyone I loved to be alive. I want it to be the days before I worried about things like work and my appearance and boys. Why does these things happen to me?" Shion asked herself, tears were falling freely down her cheeks, her face was completely red now. She wiped the new tears away and tried to dry them with her shirt. The Rest of the boxes where filled with things that weren't that important except the very last box. It contained one small like box. Shion stared at it strangely and opened the small box and gasped. It was her Mother's wedding ring. It looked exactly like the Pendant that Shion got from Kevin, except it was a ring. A note was enclosed in the box.

**Dear: To who ever reads this, hopefully Shion.**

**Shion, if your reading this, im probably brain dead, or dead, whichever has happened to me. You have no idea about all the things that I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't because of my health. Oh how I treasured those days when you and Father would visit me, it seemed like heaven when I watched you and Jin grow old. You must be old now, haha. I don't know what your doing in life, but I bet you're the best out there. It probably has something to do with Engineering am I correct? You would ramble on about so many things when you were little. It was this and that about things that even I couldn't understand, but I bet your Father did. He had a knack for things like that. Now about the important things I wanted to tell you. As you know Shion, or you should know, Feb is something more. I know something is going to happen, because she told me. Im not sure how a Realian knows this, but I bet its true. Somehow I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen, it could be tomorrow for all I know. Now, Shion, you know you're a special little girl, right? Well, im not just saying that like how other Mother's say about their children. **

**Shion, your special because your…..**

"Snap," Shion yelled. The note was ripped in half, right where the most important thing in her life was at. But there was more to the letter.

**Shion. I hope your doing well, and I hope you'll be fine after you heard that. I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what happens, or what comes between us.**

**Love, your Mother.**

It was signed exactly the day before the Miltian Conflict began.

"Mother, I wish you could be here with me right now." Shion closed her eyes and began to cry, not even noticing the pendant that was dangling from her neck start to glow.


End file.
